kingdomheartsfangirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Emi Sato
Emi Sato (さとう えみ, Sato Emi) is an original female character from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and one of the central protagonists of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. She is a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. Emi has the title of Ultimate Cover Singer (超高校レベルカバー歌手 chō kōkō kyū no “kabā kashu” lit. Super High School Level Cover Singer). She is a student enrolled in Class 78th. Emi and the other survivors defeat the Mastermind of the Killing School Life, Junko Enoshima in the final trial and escaped Hope's Peak Academy. Emi returns in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''as a member of the Future Foundation, and she's only mentioned in ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. '' Emi also makes a minor appearance in ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. ''She also appears in the ''i am the mastermind (underline mastermind) ''fanfiction series, where she, along with Makoto Naegi, become members of Ultimate Despair. Emi returns in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, ''attending Makoto Naegi's trial after he was charged with treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. During the Final Killing Game, she only talks through notes on paper or her cell phone to avoid triggering her NG Code (speaking). Her whereabouts several months after the events of the Final Killing Game are unknown, leading some to assume she moved to Jabberwock Island to help Class 77-B. Appearance Emi is around 19 years old in the first game, though, like the rest of her classmates (Hagakure excluded), she believed herself to be 17 because of the memory loss. By the end of ''Danganronpa 3, ''she is a few years older and in her early twenties, around 21 at least. Emi has long auburn hair that goes down to her elbows and green eyes. She usually has her hair in some sort of updo when she's off-stage. She wears a skeleton feather print tank top, a faux leather zip up motorcycle jacket, ripped denim shorts, and black Converse. On her right wrist is a black leather oil slick heart bracelet, a snake ring on her right finger, and a rose gold music note necklace and headphones hanging around her neck. After joining the Future Foundation, Emi wears a modified version of the standard female business suit, featuring an emerald green tie and capris instead of a skirt. Her hair is mostly in a ponytail. In the fanfiction series ''i am the mastermind (underline mastermind), ''Emi has purple streaks in her hair and, before the Tragedy and becoming a member of Ultimate Despair, she wears the standard Hope's Peak Academy uniform. Once becoming a member of Ultimate Despair with Makoto and the rest of Class 77-B, she starts wearing more purple and steals different clothes she likes from the people that attended her's and Ibuki Mioda's concerts. Personality Emi is a typically outgoing girl who, when she sees her crush, blushes/stutters/says "open mouth insert foot" kind of things. When you first look at her, you'd think she's a quiet girl with a bit of stage fright, but, the moment she gets on the stage, she'll prove you wrong. Her hobbies include singing, reading, and playing games. Her habits are biting her nails when she's nervous, playing with her hair, rubbing her thumbs after she touches any sort of touchscreen, wagging her foot when she's happy (if she's sitting down), and humming her favorite songs. She's also willing to defend her friends in a class trial, even if she knows they're not innocent. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Cover Singer Emi discovered her talent when she was six. She was spending the night at her Uncle Takumi's (she used to call him "Unca Kumi") house one weekend. Her Aunt Mika was at work, and, not wanting to leave Emi home alone, Takumi took her to the karaoke bar he worked at (as a batender). After getting bored with playing with her dolls, she decided to try doing some karaoke. She just picked a random song (if you ask her, she couldn't tell you the name of it) and started singing it, shocking Uncle Takumi the moment he realized it was her. And she sang there, even after she began attending Hope's Peak. Emi can perform a cover of any song, even if it's one she hasn't heard before in her life. History Prior to the Tragedy It was no secret Noriko Sato loved to sing. She sang in the car on her way to work, while she washed the dishes at home, and to Emi, even after she’d grown. So there was no doubt in the mind of anyone that really knew her (she didn’t like singing in front of anyone except her family and closest friends) that Emi would be a singer as well. Yet, Uncle Takumi was still surprised the moment his six year old niece sang in his karaoke bar. (Both Uncle Takumi and Kenta would jokingly argue over what song Emi had sang first.) Her life was pretty ordinary before then, go to school, come home, do her homework, spend the weekend at her Uncle Takumi’s and Aunt Mika’s house, repeat. The moment she sang at Uncle Takumi’s bar, everything changed. She went to school in the morning, did her homework, and then went to her uncle’s bar to perform. Emi’s fourth grade chorus teacher convinced her to join the choir and do some solos, though she wanted her classmates to have the spotlight more. However, this didn’t convince the students not in her class. They believed that she just wanted the spotlight to be on her at all times. This belief alienated her from her classmates and friends. However, that didn’t stop her from trying to make friends, even though her classmates made it a point to alienate her whenever they got the chance. The invitation to Hope’s Peak Academy seemed like a dream come true, in her eyes. It was a chance for her to finally make some friends, and maybe, get inspired to write her own songs instead of covering other people’s songs. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - ''Despair Arc Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Emi is seen entering Hope's Peak Academy for the first time on a sunny March day. Unknowingly, Junko and Mukuro are in front of her, plotting the first stages of their plan. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Emi once again appears, walking with Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono as the rest of the students seal the school. During the Tragedy Emi lived in the Academy happily, spending her happy times together for around one year until The Tragedy occurred. During The Tragedy, Jin planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by Emi and the rest of the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The True Ultimate Despair took away the Class 78th's school memories so they could participate in the Killing School Life. i am the mastermind (underline mastermind) ''Main article: i am the mastermind (underline mastermind) Relationships ✧Love Interest ☆ Makoto Naegi ✧Friends ☆ Aoi Asahina, Kyoko Kirigiri, Sakura Oogami, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Komaru Naegi, Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata, Toko Fukawa, Sonia Nevermind ✧Enemies ☆ Monokuma, Monaca Towa, Junko Enoshima, Nagito Komaeda ✧Neutral ☆ Byakuya Togami, Yasuhiro Hagakure Other Links 'RP Blog: 'willintowait Category:Danganronpa